


Got What I Wanted, Got What I Needed

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Complete, Gladnis, M/M, Not Beta Read, gladnis holiday weekend, or something like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Connected short stories for Gladnis Holiday Weekend!





	1. You and the Mistletoe and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from New Found Glory's "Nothing for Christmas" which I'm sure I used in a different fandom/fic but oh well!
> 
> I only have Day 1 written, so fingers crossed I get the other days done! I'm still debating if I should have just posted these as the convo snippets I drafted them as. Writing's hard, y'all.
> 
> Gladnis Holiday Weekend Prompts:  
> 12/21: Mistletoe/Secret Relationship  
> 12/22: Ice skating/Hiding in the coat closet to avoid duty  
> 12/23: Confessions/Cuddling under the blankets  
> BONUS: Snowed in/Holiday spirit/Free

"Damn it!"

"Careful!"

A cheerful bell rang out as Gladio rubbed his forehead where he'd run smack into one of the many decorations littering the Citadel common spaces. He rolled his eyes at Ignis. "Little late for that, Iggy." At least they’d been cutting through one of the residence area halls and only his friend was there to witness the indignity.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, making a polite attempt to hide his grin. "And yet." The building had begun its annual transformation into a winter-themed fantasy. Colorful lights, greenery, and faux snow covered the hallways, Citadel staff working throughout the building and grounds in coordination to prepare for the winter ball. Ignis himself had almost been roped into helping, but with his own upcoming exams and preparing Noct for his, he'd been able to decline. A fact he only halfway regretted now as he would have been certain to not hang anything low enough for Gladio to walk into.

"What did I-" Gladio turned to glare at the offending decor, the green sprig and white berries with a golden bell hanging there, the bell still swinging slightly in mockery of his pain. "...oh." Mistletoe. Of course. Gladio was usually much better at evading it - height clearances notwithstanding. Between overly friendly Glaives and overly eager debutantes, he avoided mistletoe like it was poison ivy. Besides, the only person he had any interest in kissing under the mistletoe also seemed to conveniently elude any attempts to be caught under it. Much like now. Ignis seemed intent on avoiding Gladio's eyes. There was something between them, Gladio was sure of it, but neither of them would make a move. Little glances. Casual touches and hard pins in the training room that lasted a heartbeat too long. And now, the taunting sprig of mistletoe seemed to push Gladio to action. It'd literally hit him upside the head with the chance. He turned on the Amicitia charm, the one many experienced, but only one person ever received with sincerity. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ignis finally glanced at him, a faint dusting of pink high on his cheeks. Gladio’s smile was as infectious as always, warming his spirit along with his face. Ignis was as much a strategist by heart as he was by learning and he’d be a fool to ignore the opportunity presented practically gift wrapped for him. Even if Gladio was overplaying his hand. He stole a surreptitious look around to confirm the hall was still deserted. “Shall I kiss it better?"

"Yes."

Gladio leaned down as Ignis rose to his toes to meet him halfway. Neither dared break the moment with something as mundane as breathing, Ignis’ lips brushing featherlight over the faint red mark dotting Gladio’s forehead.

He knew his face had to be more red than Gladio’s bruise. He pulled off his glasses, using the excuse of cleaning them to duck his head. He’d always fretted that making their relationship something more, more than colleagues, more than friends, would disturb the balance they’d forged in their lives and their duties. As he danced along the edge of something more, Iggy could barely remember why he’d ever been worried at all. He smoothed his fringe back as he settled his glasses back onto his face. "There. Better?"

"Not sure.” That kiss had been sweet, he’d known it would be, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Years of pining for your coworker and your friend wasn’t soothed with one barely there kiss to the forehead. Gladio dropped his voice, reaching for Ignis’ wrist to draw him closer,  to stand with him under the mistletoe. As though he needed the excuse now. “You know how head wounds are. Maybe you should check again."

"Of course."

This time, when they met in the middle, it was their lips that came together, a tentative soft kiss which made Gladio sigh and curl into Ignis more. With no more encouragement needed, Iggy hooked his free arm around Gladio’s neck, fingers tangling in the dark strands as he’d wished to do so many times before. Gladio groaned at the tug, scraping his teeth over Iggy’s lip and making him shiver against him as Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist. They pulled apart slowly, breathing ragged as they both struggled to control themselves in the middle of the Citadel.

Gladio rested his forehead against Ignis’, amber eyes locked on green. "Hey, Igs? Go out with me?"

He had to resist the urge to check his watch for the time. Not that he wouldn’t go with him, but they both had responsibilities. "Where?"

"No, I mean…” Gladio straightened without releasing Ignis, cupping his cheek. The blush, he doubted, was less from nerves now and more from the affection and desire burning through them both. Few things in his life would ever mean as much to Gladio as Ignis and the realization, fueled by their kiss, was enough to push the words from his lips. “I wanna date you. Be boyfriends."

His heart thumped an affirmative. However, kisses in empty hallways were one thing; a full relationship was quite another. He swallowed, drawing back reluctantly. They needed room to think, to breathe. "But Noctis... our duties..."

"None of his business,” Gladio stated. He wasn’t about to let this slip through his fingers. Anyone else and he might have agreed with Ignis. Balancing a relationship with their duties would be a challenge but if anyone would make it work, it would be them. “Let's try it. We don’t have to announce it to the world right now. If it works and we're happy, then we'll take it from there."

Ignis weighed the options and each time, his heart led him back to this moment in Gladio’s arms and how his new wish was that their first kiss wouldn’t be their last. The offer of time, to figure out for themselves if they could balance love and duty - for Ignis was fairly certain he had fallen in love long ago - and the privacy to do so… He could find no disadvantages. "You make a convincing argument."

Gladio chuckled, rubbing his nose alongside Iggy’s, making them both laugh as he nuzzled his glasses askew. "Really twisted your arm, didn't I?"

"Indeed," Ignis said as he righted his glasses. His phone beeped in his pocket, Noctis most likely. Love and duty and Ignis feared he’d never be happier fulfilling both.

"So?" Gladio’s hand brushed Iggy’s, a soft smile forming as Ignis threaded their fingers together with a squeeze.

Another beep and Ignis rolled his eyes. Definitely Noct. "Alright. Pick me up at 7.” In a rush, he stretched onto his toes, holding Gladio’s shoulder as he stole a quick kiss. A promise. A reassurance. His heart’s desire. “Boyfriend."


	2. Your love will hold you round, round, round

"This is unfair."

Gladio did his best to slow his glides, mindful of his boyfriend's shaking legs. He’d suggested the date for their anniversary, half because he loved skating and half because Iggy had said he’d never gone ice skating before. The opportunity to share a new experience together was one Gladio couldn’t resist. Hopefully Ignis wouldn’t walk away with too many bruises from it. He steadied Ignis again, gentle hands on his hips to keep him upright this time. "Because you keep falling?"

Ignis huffed, holding onto Gladio’s arm with one hand. "And you don't!" After the first several times of ending up on his ass, he was a lot less concerned with appearances and clung to Gladio.

"You'll get the hang of it,” Gladio assured him, earning a skeptical glance over the rim of Iggy’s glasses. “Don't give me that look."

Feeling steady for the moment, Ignis slowly released his arm, resisting the urge to pinwheel when he felt unbalanced. He’d already learned the hard way that doing so would only make it worse. "I feel like the ice is moving."

Gladio chuckled, holding his arm out in case Ignis needed to steady himself again. "It's you. You're doing great for your first time." Sure, skating was hard and required practice but for his first time, Gladio thought Iggy was doing really well. Plus he’d never seen Iggy not excel at a new skill once he decided to master it.

Ignis rolled his eyes - a mistake as he stopped looking at his feet briefly and panicked. “Says the one of us who hasn't fallen repeatedly."

"I did when I started.” The one drawback to this, aside from Ignis’ temporary clumsiness of course, was that Gladio couldn’t bump into him, couldn’t give him an affectionate nudge as they tended to do. “C'mon. Like this." He sped up to turn, facing Ignis as he skated in reverse, hands out for Ignis’.

"You are going backwards!" Despite his awe and consternation, Iggy reached for his boyfriend's hands, clasping them and letting himself be pulled along.

"And you will soon too.” It wasn’t unlike dancing, Gladio leading Ignis around the rink, talking him through the foot placement, the pace, how to keep his knees bent and, if he felt unsteady, his arms out straight in front of him. They’d made it around several times, Ignis falling into the rhythm of skating, their hands still connected as they exchanged little grins. It was during one of those smiles that movement over Iggy’s shoulder at the edge of the rink caught Gladio’s attention. “Uh, Iggy?"

"Hm?"

"Bogey on your 7." Behind them, Prompto was leading Noct onto the ice, the two of them laughing at each other as they got their legs under them.

Iggy tensed, only Gladio’s quick grip on his elbows keeping him upright. No one knew about them, about their relationship. A full year of remaining professional in front of their charge, of dates to quiet locations where they wouldn’t be recognized, and their secrecy was about to be undone. "Which one?"

"...both."

"Damn it," Ignis hissed.

Gladio tsked though he loved when Ignis got riled up enough to curse. "Language."

He would have swatted at Gladio if he hadn’t been more concerned over not falling. "Have they spotted us?"

"Not yet.” Gladio glanced to the rink exit and the crowd, judging if he could get Iggy off the ice before Noct and Prompto saw them. “I got an idea."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Just be cool."

"That shouldn't be a problem. My rear is frozen.” Igis risked letting go of one arm to gesture. “Lead on."

"Here, follow me.” Gladio shifted directions, drawing Ignis through the other skaters, beelining for the exit. He slowed once, feeling Ignis’ body tremble as he fought to keep his balance. “Astrals, Iggy. Fall again and I'm gonna have to carry you."

"Don't you dare." His cheeks were already flushed, but he would have sworn he felt them redden more. It was unbecoming of the Prince’s Chamberlain to spend half the evening falling over himself or clinging to the Prince’s Shield. To then be carried like a distressed maiden would have been too much indignity for one night.

He needn’t have worried as Gladio gracefully lead them to the rink exit. Ignis dared risk a look over his shoulder at their charge and his best friend as they circled smoothly around the rink. Idyllic, really, even if Ignis was a bit envious at how easily the movement seemed for them. Gladio tugged on his hand, pulling him into a doorway. "In here."

The door shut behind them, the only light coming from under the door and small window above it.The space was cramped and Ignis rested his hand on Gladio’s head for balance as the other man knelt to remove Ignis’ skates. "...this is a coat closet."

"It's an empty coat closet,” Gladio pointed out as he started working on the laces of Iggy’s other skate before taking off his own.

He sighed in relief to have the skates off, leaning back against the rack of coats behind him to give his ankles a break. "I'm not hiding in a coat closet from his Highness," he said though he made no movements to get passed Gladio to the door.

Gladio straightened with a sly grin. "What about making out with your boyfriend in a coat closet?" He leaned over him, lips hovering over Iggy’s, simply waiting. He’d learned quickly enough when they started dating that trying to tease Iggy would only result in his own torture. 

Sure enough, Ignis’’ head tipped up to close the distance, brushing their lips together for a fleeting moment. "...you're incorrigible," Ignis breathed, arms coming up to drape over his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Iggy closer. Gladio returned the kiss, once, twice, thrice, groaning as Ignis finally captured his lower lip, dragging his teeth over it lightly. "You love me," Gladio murmured, kissing along Iggy’s jawline, mouthing at his neck as Ignis let his head fall back with a small noise of encouragement.

"I do." He cupped Gladio’s cheeks, lifting his face for another kiss. “I really do.”

Prompto, Noctis, and everyone save the Zamboni driver were long gone by the time they snuck back out of the coat closet, secret little grins brightening their faces.


	3. Lay Your Troubles Down

Solstice magic did not just happen, no matter how much Ignis might have wished that it did. After Gladio’s fortunate run-in with the decor two years prior, Ignis had taken over coordination of the Citadel decorations. And that was in addition to all his other responsibilities and exams - and Noct’s responsibilities and exams - this time of year. To say he was overworked was an understatement. They both were but Gladio always suspected Ignis’ need for perfection drove him - and wore him out - in a different way. Gladio hadn’t been surprised when Ignis curled up after their dinner last night and fell right to sleep. Nor was he surprised when he felt Ignis stirring in the early morning light, burrowing deeper under the covers and into Gladio’s arms.

Gladio didn’t especially want to be awake yet, not after staying up late reading and stealing glances at Ignis while he slept. But he wasn’t about to waste their time together either, kissing Ignis’ forehead without opening his eyes. "Not thinking about getting up already, are you?"   
  
Ignis nuzzled at Gladio’s throat, scrunching his nose at the scrape of stubble. "And leave the comfort of your arms? Hardly."   
  
The sincerity of Iggy’s words made Gladio’s smile soft and fond. “Sorry I haven't been over as much." Gladio leaned back to look down. Ignis, he thought, was always gorgeous, all long lines and confident style. But it was here, in his arms, in bed together, where Gladio thought he looked best.   
  
Ignis didn’t necessarily agree, brushing his fingers through his hair and hoping his breath wasn’t too offensive. "I'm afraid I wouldn't have been great company if you had." Their duties had only increased as Noctis aged and as Ignis had taken on more projects to better prepare himself to serve as Noct’s Advisor one day. Today though… today, they had the entire day to themselves which is why Ignis had invited Gladio over the night prior. He simply hadn’t meant to wear himself out quite so early.   
  
His boyfriend chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Ignis’ hair, messing up any attempts at smoothing it. "Thank Six for his Majesty insisting on a day with Noct."   
  
"And your father for attending to them."

Gladio hummed in agreement, his hands sliding down the curve of Iggy’s back to cup his ass, pulling him closer. Iggy made a small noise at being manhandled, even so gently, distracting Gladio with sweet kisses. Or he tried to, at least until he felt his briefs pushed down and watched Gladio’s head disappear under the covers.   
  
Flushed and panting and definitely needing to brush their teeth awhile later, Gladio held Ignis cradled against his chest, running his fingers along his sweat-damp fringe, reluctant to let him get up yet. "What are you doing tomorrow?"   
  
"For the holiday?” Igis tipped his head up to see Gladio better as he answered. “Enjoying a vast amount of Ebony and reading something other than those droll committee minutes.” It wouldn’t be a memorable holiday, but Noctis and Gladio would be with their families and Ignis still rather treasured the few hours he could be alone to simply relax.   
  
Gladio’s hand stilled. "...you wanna come over? Celebrate with my family?"   
  
Ignis let the question hang. They’d been dating for two years, not that anyone knew it, and maintaining the secrecy, even about something so wonderful, was another layer of stress he didn’t need. Or want. Iggy sat up, blankets pooling around his hips as he twisted to face Gladio. "Before I answer, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you. Something that has weighed heavy on me and, while you're free to say no, it's something I've considered thoroughly. Something I hope you agree to."   
  
"You can tell me anything, Igs,” Gladio reassured him, fingers trailing soothingly up and down Ignis’ arm. Whatever it was, Gladio would listen, take it to heart, and they’d move forward together from there. “What's up?"   
  
Ignis took a deep breath, taking Gladio’s hand in his. "Love, I'm through with hiding. I've lived my life for Noct. I'm still living for Noctis. But there's a small, perhaps selfish part of me, that wants my own life. Something for myself. Something I don't need to hide. You. You, Gladio. I don't want to hide what we have anymore. And... if I were to come over tomorrow, I would like to do so as your boyfriend. Publicly."   
  
"Is that it? You wanna come out and come out with me?" Gladio grinned. Of all the things! He’d never asked Iggy for more, never pressured him for something Ignis wasn’t ready to give. After they had almost been caught ice skating, their dates had become meeting in dark theaters or bars, stolen moments after training, and more often, dinners and sleepovers at Ignis’ apartment. Gladio had left a toothbrush months ago and every shirt he tried to leave was another shirt he lost when Ignis claimed it for his own. Gladio was spending more and more nights at Iggy’s and of course his family had noticed. The fact that Ignis hadn’t realized their secret wasn’t so secret anymore had him chuckling.   
  
Ignis gave him a sharp glance, mouth pulling into a frown. "Don't laugh."   
  
"No, it's not what you think!” Gladio reached for him, tugging his boyfriend back into his arms. “Damn, Iggy. Dad told me to invite you over. I think he knows we're more than work friends. Pretty sure he's suspected for awhile."   
  
Iggy gawped at him, swatting his arms. "You didn't say anything!"   
  
"I didn't wanna pressure you!"   
  
"Well,” Ignis said, idly roaming his fingers over the lines of Gladio’s tattoo. If Clarus knew about them already and no one had said anything or pulled them aside for a far too late talk advising against fraternization, then maybe this would work out after all.

“Well?"   
  
"I can hardly refuse an invitation from the King's Shield, can I?” Ignis rolled over, laying on Gladio’s stomach, tender fingers toying with the ends of his boyfriend’s hair. “You're certain he's okay with this? With us as a couple?"   
  
Gladio looked thoughtful for a moment, leaning into Ignis’ caresses. "Dad's been through a lot, you know? I think he just wants Iris and me to be happy." His father hadn’t seemed bothered when he asked Gladio to invite Ignis over for the shortest night. He’d even had that mischievous look in his eyes which he usually only got when one of his children had put him up to something or thought they were getting away with something. If his dad knew, it meant Iris also knew, most likely.   
  
Ignis drew him from his thoughts. His fingers skated along his jaw to trace over his lips. "And I make you happy?"   
  
"Mmhm,” Gladio confirmed as he kissed Ignis’ fingertips.

He didn’t seem entirely certain yet. Coming out, together, would change their lives. Ignis had accepted it; he needed to be sure Gladio did as well. "And being in a public relationship with me would make you happy?"   
  
Gladio gave his boyfriend a charming smile. "It'd be the best solstice gift I could get."   
  
Ignis smirked, satisfied with Gladio’s answer, and pushed himself up to reach for his glasses. "Oh splendid. I can return your present then."   
  
"Iggy! Don’t you dare!” Gladio’s arms wrapped around him trapping him, nimble fingers immediately going for Ignis’ ticklish sides. Ignis squirmed, both of them laughing in the morning light.


	4. This Is Our Time Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist adding a small bit with the bonus prompts.

Gladio looked over the rims of his reading glasses as his husband entered the living room carrying a gift. His very festive husband apparently, as he was decked out with the most garish holiday sweater Gladio had ever seen, complete with a pair of felt antlers above his head. “What are you wearing?” He was slow to close his book, at a loss for what exactly was going on.

“A sweater,” came the reply with the sly smirk, the one that meant Ignis was up to no good. Gladio had learned his tells over the years and loved him all the more for them. He put his book on the arm of the sofa without looking away. Ignis set the gift on the table and brushed his palm over the sweater. “Is there something on it?”

Bells jingled over the sleeves as he moved and knitted chocobos danced over his chest in a repeating pattern, a blinking set of embedded lights connecting them. He would have been cute if it wasn’t so atrocious. Gladio propped his head on his fist. “You know damn well there’s something on it.” Ignis shook his arms with a shameless grin. “Where did you get that monstrosity?”

“Prompto, of course.” Iggy settled onto the sofa, curling his legs under him as he sank into Gladio’s side. Sweater or no, he soaked up Gladio’s warmth. Prompto had let him open his gift on their last visit, taking the time to describe in wonderful detail all the features of the sweater - and the sweater awaiting Gladio in his own wrapped present. “I believe you have one as well.”

“I’m not wearing chocobos.”

“Yours has moogles.”

Gladio groaned as he took off his glasses and picked up the package to rip into the paper. “Behemoths and couerls would have been better,” he muttered though now he was more intrigued on how they could possibly make moogles unsightly. Paper littered the floor as he opened the box and pulled a similarly horrifying sweater free. “Six, it’s worse than yours.”

Ignis snickered, fingers stretched to feel the material. He missed it the first time, but reached it on the second, sneaking along the hem for the switch to turn on the lights. He laughed at Gladio’s curse. “Oh, put it on. We can send Prompto a selfie and he’ll be thrilled.”

“How do I let you talk me into these things?”

“Because you love me.”

Adorned in what was definitely now the ugliest sweater he’d ever seen, Gladio slung his arm around Iggy’s shoulders, angling himself to fit them both on the screen. Picture and a threat of bodily harm if the photo ended up on social media sent off, Gladio leaned back, holding Ignis to his chest. “What’s up with the antlers? Feeling horny?”

He patted Gladio’s thigh, proud of the pun. “Feeling festive more like. It’s our anniversary after all.”

“And fifteen years is antlers?”

One eye rolled. “We deserve a celebration. I’ve taken the liberty of renting a cabin for us. You’re already packed.”

“So fifteen is cabins?” He laughed as Ignis huffed. “A weekend with you in the wilderness? How’d I get so lucky? When do we leave?”

“And with real beds this time.” Ignis laid his head on Gladio’s shoulder, relaxing as kisses rained along the edges of his scars. “Tomorrow morning. We won’t be expected to return until late Monday. The Marshall has expressly forbidden us from returning before then.”

“Has he now?” Gladio paused in his kisses. “Igs? You know it’s supposed to snow something hard tomorrow night. How remote is this place?”

“I understand it’s quite remote.” There was that smirk again.

“Not worried about getting snowed in?”

“I have enough provisions for a week at least. And Cor did not say he wanted us to return Monday. Only that we were not to be seen before then.” Ignis twisted his neck to face his husband. “I understand there is a fireplace in the bedroom.”

Gladio groaned. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

In a snap, Ignis shifted around to straddle his husband. “There are three fireplaces inside, a fire pit outside, a hot tub, and I’ll have you know that I’ve packed enough lube to last us a month and I don’t intend to return home with a drop of it.”

Hands gripped under his ass, his long legs hooking around Gladio’s waist as he was lifted from the sofa. “Tell me more.”

Ignis squeezed his thighs as Gladio carried them to the bedroom, his sweater jingling as he held onto his shoulders. “Now who’s the horny one?”

Gladio stopped when his knees hit the bed, dropping Iggy and letting him bounce. “That was awful.” Carefully removing the antlers, Gladio swooped in to kiss his husband, following him down to the bed. “Hey, Igs?”

“Yes, love?”

“Happy anniversary.”


End file.
